


Being Clueless Is a Walst-Thing

by AwokenMonster



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Barry's in the band because I needed him to bring Brad to his senses, Jailbait Matt is now legal, M/M, Pre-My Darkest Days, So Au-ish, The Year 2000, first 3DG fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: Brad doesn't have a fucking clue why Neil and Adam insist on band practice in his parents' basement.Neither does his cute brother Matt.Rated T for swearinghinted Neil Sanderson/Matt Walsthinted Adam Gontier/Matt Walst





	Being Clueless Is a Walst-Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Monster: Hi guys! So this is my first 3DG fic ever from an idea I got about a year ago so go easy on me. Another user on here motivated me to just go for it so I wrote this little light ficlet for this tiny fandom of fanfiction. I'm sorry if the guys are a bit OOC or if I get their past wrong. I've tried to cram the history of this band into my head for the past 48 hours. I mostly based their way of acting on the interviews I've seen where Brad gave me a distinctive vibe of "don't mess with me" in Fact or Fiction. I've got more plots coming soon so if anyone can tell me shit I got wrong about them on this fic, go ahead. Enjoy!
> 
> I think I got most of their reactions right but I'm still struggling with Neil. Dunno whether he's up or down cause I've seen him silent, I've seen him be very talkative, I know he still has beef with Adam but thought he was a mellow dude?

“But… we already have record labels waiting in line”, Brad expressed his confusion, eyebrows furrowed into a clueless frown. He didn’t understand why but Neil and Adam insisted on band practice in his parents’ basement. They used to do that shit back in high school but a few years ago they got noticed. They had a space to write and play their music in now so why the fuck would they play in his parents’ basement again?

“Just for the good old days, Brad”, Neil explained. “We can’t lose ourselves. We should stick to our roots. You know, small town stuff.”

Oh boo, it was total bullshit and Neil knew it. Adam rolled his eyes at the comment but kept his innocent smile on his face, slightly wavering because he was pretty sure Neil was gonna give them away like this. “Yeah, for the good old days!”

There was something about their act Brad didn’t quite trust but he had agreed to it in the end. They were nearby anyway so it wouldn’t hurt to drive a little further. Plus Brad could visit his family for both Christmas and New Year now too. He’d been planning on doing so but somehow their schedule got busier and busier in the past few months.

Once they reached his home, Brad swung the door open, holding the case of his bass in hand and yelled: “HOME!”. There was no car in the driveway so he assumed his parents weren’t home. Though Matt came hopping down the stairs, offered him a small “hi” before heading into the kitchen.

“Mom and dad not home?” Brad yelled after him.

“Nope”, Matt called out. “Visiting family for Christmas, New Year or whatever. Both probably.”

“And you didn’t go with them?” Brad asked, entering the kitchen. Matt opened the fridge to take out a can of soda and shrugged. “Why?”

“Because it’s family?”

“You weren’t home for either holidays either. You didn’t even help us decorate the Christmas tree”, Matt complained. “I bet you’re not even here to celebrate it now because you wouldn’t be holding your bass.”

Brad rolled his eyes. Guess the little prick hadn’t changed since he moved out after all. He shook his head and stepped through the kitchen to the basement. God, why did Matt have to be home right now? He was always trying to be a part of it, hanging with his friends. Hanging out with your underage brother is not cool. Although he had hoped his brother turning 18 would’ve made it different. Maybe the guys would be cool about him this time around. Adam, Neil and Barry followed him through the kitchen to the basement.

“Hey Matt”, Adam called out, greeting the young adult with a wink, following Brad down to the basement with the microphone in hand. Matt paused. He cracked the can of soda open and raised an eyebrow. Neil offered him a bright smile too. Ok, now this was getting suspicious. His brother’s friends had never greeted him before. Except for Barry. Barry had always been cool with him so when Barry passed by and patted him on the back, he wasn’t even surprised. Just offered him a “Hi Barry”.

“Hi Matt.”

When they finished filling the basement up with equipment, Brad plugged in his bass, amp too while Adam flopped down on the dusty old couch. “Good to be back, damn.”

“Been a while”, Neil said, joining him. The cushion jiggled slightly underneath Adam when he did. Barry was still struggling to unwind the mess of cables to plug in his guitar. He was probably the only one who fucking knew why Neil and Adam were so persistent on playing in the old basement like the fucking _good old days_ but he wasn’t gonna tell Brad just yet. Fuck that, he was gonna watch and maybe quietly stir the pot. He grinned to himself while holding the cable with stretched arms to keep them from entangling again.

“What’s so funny?” Brad asked but Barry only shrugged. “Just how these cables always get tangled up when I turn my back.”

“Oh.”

The look on Brad’s face was one of pure confusion but he shrugged it off.

“Yoo, you kept the mini fridge?!” Adam called out, jumping up to dig into it. “And there’s beer in it too! Dude, we used to sneak it down here, remember?!”

“Yeah, I remember vividly. Especially when we got caught”, Brad stated with a shake of the head, smile on his lips. He was fond of the memories in the basement and he was starting to understand why the guys had wanted to play down here again. They could’ve just asked to hang out too, you know, but still, they had to work on that first studio album. “Wonder if anyone even set foot in this place since I left.”

Adam took a beer out of the fridge, cracked it open against the edge and sat down again. Neil raised an eyebrow. “Gee, Adam, I would love one too.”

“Get your own”, Adam grinned, sipping his drink. He looked back at the basement door but it was closed.

“Alright, we can play!”

They’d only just written a song they were very excited about a few days ago. Adam got up to stand behind the microphone. Barry began on the guitar and they followed in the jarring melody of that eerie vibe. Only seconds after they started playing, the basement door creaked open to reveal Matt. He walked down the steep stairs, ignoring the annoyed look on Brad’s face when he did, and dropped down on the couch to watch them play. He had always admired them when they’d play, even if he didn’t even know this song. It wasn’t bad at all. He could almost sing along by the time the final chorus kicked in. Something about Adam’s voice was so perfect and the look of utter concentration on his brother’s face was fascinating. Barry knew how to fucking rock that guitar and Neil’s dedication was unheard of when he played the drums. When the song finished, Adam reached for his beer next to the couch and smiled at Matt. “What’s up?”

“Just watching you play while I still can. There’s gonna be fangirls everywhere when you’ll go on tour at some point”, Matt muttered. Brad joined him on the couch. “If you’re gonna play one song and then drink, you’re gonna be drunk by the end of the night.”

“Hater”, Adam called out insulted. “I can drink, unlike you, mr. Tequila.”

“We swore to never speak of that again”, Brad said, turning a shade of red. Matt shifted his gaze between them. “What’s the tequila story?”

“Everyone has a tequila story”, Neil commented, joining them with Barry.

Matt raised an eyebrow. “I don’t.”

“You’re barely 18. I’d be worried if you had one”, Brad growled. “I mean. Just because I drank in high school, doesn’t mean you have to.”

“Whatever”, Matt shrugged with an irritated expression. He wasn’t a fucking kid anymore. “I wanna know the tequila story now.”

Adam settled down on the couch and put an arm around Matt. “Ah well, let me enlighten you then.”

“No.” Brad grumbled.

Adam waved him off, Neil sat down between Brad and Matt, turning his back to the bassist to fill in details of the story. Brad rolled his eyes and got up to stand with Barry. “Fucking tequila stories.”

“You know they don’t care for that story, right?” Barry asked, arms folded and nodding in the direction of their friends on the couch.

Brad raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“They don’t wanna tell Matt that story. They just wanna talk to him”, the guitarist said and Brad thought it over for a minute. “What?”

“Your brother recently turned eighteen, Brad, and he’s cute. Why did you think they wanted to play in the basement again?”

“Matt’s not cute”, the bassist muttered. “Is he?”

He turned back to look at Matt but shuddered at the idea. “No way. Matt’s not cute.”

“He is to Adam and Neil. Just watch out for them”

“But why now? He’s 18, yeah, but isn’t the age of consent 16?”

“Not for two guys it’s not”, Barry grinned at the mortified look on the bassist’s face.

Barry patted his shoulder and walked over to the minifridge. Brad frowned to himself and looked back at the three on the couch. Matt was smirking throughout the whole story. Adam had his arm around him. Neil was sitting way too close as well. Oh God, Barry was right.

Brad clenched his jaw. “Alright, break it apart now.”

Adam and Neil stared at him blankly. Matt cocked his head. “What?”

“I’m onto you two and I figured it out by myself. Not thanks to Barry”, Brad said, waggling a finger at Neil and Adam. “Let me tell you once and never again. My little brother is off limits. Neither of you will try anything funny with him.”

“We’re just making him feel welcome, Brad”, Neil defended himself but Adam shrugged and got up. “Fine, I don’t want beef with you. It was fun while your cluelessness lasted.”

Neil made a face. “Thanks, Adam, I was gonna save our cover here.”

Matt stared back and forth between both. “Wait, what’s going on?”

“God, Matt, you’re so fucking innocent. Look in the mirror from time to time”, Adam shook his head. Matt blinked and looked at Neil. “Huh?”

“You turned 18. Age of consent”, Brad explained but Matt raised an eyebrow. “That’s 16.”

“Not for anal”, Adam winked and Matt blushed heavily. “Oh my God, fuck you guys.”

“See, Brad? He’s asking us to”, Adam smirked but Brad’s smile was hard to find as he glared at the singer. “Fuck off, Adam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> I probably would've come up with a tequila story if I knew these guys any better so might happen in the future as a separate fic. Though the next fic I'm writing is based on Matt's IG post of them in the snow; "Matt's freezing and Neil's got warm hands. Brad does NOT like where this is going."


End file.
